Amor é fogo
by Takkano
Summary: "Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver…" "Amor é fogo que arde…" "Amor é fogo…" "Amor é…" "Amor…"


Era uma ensolarada tarde de verão e Johnny caminhava entediado pelo Quartel General.

Todo aquele calor o estava sufocando. Talvez, fosse até um pouco irônico dizer que o "tocha humana", se incomodava com uns míseros 34 º C, quando, se quisesse, poderia entrar em combustão e queimar mais que o próprio Sol. Johnny sempre pareceu ficar bem à vontade com o fogo. Altas temperaturas nunca foram motivos para fazer o rapaz ficar assim tão agitado; e nem deveria.

Ainda ardendo de nervosismo, Johnny foi até a sala de leitura, que ficava ali, no térreo. Parou e observou as estantes recheadas de livros. Olhou sem muito interesse para todas aquelas capas coloridas. Não buscava exatamente por nada específico, mas, um vermelho intenso, se destacou em meio a todos aqueles laranjas e amarelos; talvez fosse mesmo o calor, pois, poderia jurar que havia outras cores ali, antes.

Puxou-o da prateleira sem muito cuidado. Abriu e espiou aleatoriamente o conteúdo.

As páginas amareladas e praticamente soltas, foram mais que o suficiente para arrancar de Johnny, uma carranca de frustração. Um livro velho e antigo não era exatamente algo atrativo para alguém mergulhado em tédio.

Folheou o livro até o fim, pouco se importando com o mínimo de delicadeza que o objeto necessitava.

Se assustou quando uma folha saiu, pousando solitária no chão. Olhou em volta para se certificar de que ninguém o viu violentar o livro. Se Sue visse aquilo, provavelmente o mataria. Reed também não ficaria nada contente, e quanto a Ben… este, provavelmente, nem mesmo sabia da existência de uma sala de leitura no QG.

Se abaixou pegando a folha gasta caída ali.

"Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver…"

O título no início da página, acabou chamando sua atenção.

"Fogo. Arde." E novamente… mais calor. Aquelas palavras, pareciam incendiar as páginas parcialmente destruídas pelo tempo.

"Amor."

Prestou um pouco mais de atenção. A palavra amor fez com que novamente uma expressão de dessagrado se desenhasse em seu belo rosto.

— É apenas um poeminha de amor! - Johnny pensou alto. – Poeminhas de amor, são coisas que mulherzinhas gostam.

— Quem você tá chamando de mulherzinha ai, hein, moleque?

Benjamin havia acabado de chegar, mas, como estava em sua forma humana, não pode ser notado. Entrou na ponta dos pés, assim que viu o loiro ali, em uma óbvia atitude suspeita.

Johnny tentou esconder a folha atrás das costas.

— Então… moleque! - Ben se aproximou perigosamente de Johnny. – Que coisa de "mulherzinha" você estava lendo?

Johnny não respondeu. Era impressão sua, ou o clima dentro da sala de leitura parecia ainda mais quente agora? Sentia o suor escorrer das mãos e molhar o papel escondido ali. Talvez, as coisas escritas naquela folha, fossem algum tipo de encantamento, muito poderoso e perigoso, para pessoas sensíveis como ele.

"Sensível, eu?" Johnny se repreendeu por se sentir frágil diante o olhar caloroso de Ben sobre si.

— Então vai colaborar ou prefere que eu use a força? Deixa eu ver o que você tem ai atrás.

Se tratando de Ben, escolher força como opção, não seria lá uma coisa muito inteligente de se fazer. Ainda relutante, Johnny estendeu a folha com o poema. Ben pegou educadamente o papel de suas mãos. O maior sorriu debochado.

— Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver…

— Coisa mais estúpida!

— Como assim, o que você quer dizer com "coisa" estúpida?

— Opa, desculpa ae, grandão! Eu estava falando dessa bobagem toda ai, escrita no papel!

— Você acha que o amor é uma coisa estúpida? A Sue ficaria desolada se te ouvisse falar assim, sabia!

— Não, não é desse tipo de amor que eu to falando! - Johnny arrancou, sem muita delicadeza, a folha das mãos de Ben, e deu outra lida no que estava escrito ali – É desse… que arde sem se ver; que dói e não se sente…

— Acho que você só não entendeu, Johnny… como o amor pode queimar dentro da gente!

— Não me subestime, cara de pedra; eu entendi sim, só não gostei! Talvez, seja porque… nunca senti isso por alguém? - Ben ficou um tempão olhando para o loiro que começou a perder aquele sorriso de antes. – Poxa, é impressão minha ou o clima de repente esfriou?

— É… tem razão! - Ben pareceu chateado – Esfriou mesmo!

Ben saiu deixando o garoto sozinho novamente. Johnny leu o poema mais uma vez. Sentiu uma dorzinha desagradável no peito ao se lembrar do semblante tristonho do amigo.

— Nããão! - girou os olhos pelas duas últimas frases: "nos corações humanos amizade, se tão contrário a si, é o mesmo Amor." Voltou o olhar para a janela lá fora, vendo Ben deixar o prédio – Será?


End file.
